There's Just One Minor Issue
by altoclefislife
Summary: The Davenports are forced to leave after they learn Douglas revealed their secret to the government and Chase journals the happenings, day - by - day and, while doing that, learns that he has something that he never thought he had. Set after Elite Force, as if "You Posted What?" never happened. Two OCs! Book one of the "Minor Issue" series.
1. Prologue

**There's Just One "Minor" Issue**

 **Prologue**

 **A/N: Hey, y'all and welcome to my first _Lab_ _Rats_ centric fanfcition! I did a crossover with _Doctor Who,_ and I am aware that this archive doesn't have many people writing for it anymore because of _Lab Rats_ and _Elite Force_ ending, but might as well contribute anyway. Well, I've held onto you too long! Sorry, and enjoy chapter one!**

* * *

 _Chase Davenport's video journal, entry one_

Hey, I'm Chase Davenport, the genetically engineered son of Douglas Davenport, but cared for by Donald Davenport, his brother.

Um, the rest of the story is long and kind of pointless to tell the whole thing, I only have a few packs of triple A batteries. So, basically, today we had to abandon the house. Even Tasha, Donald's wife and Naomi, his new daughter.

Bree and I only got back from Centium City a few days ago, after completeing our task of defeating Roman and Riker's family. It took several months, but we managed to do it.

People never found out about bionics, after we managed to prove the recording of us using our abilities was created using special effects, we continued operations in secret.

Until today.

'Cause Davenport found out about Douglas's relationship with the government.

He was a spy.

 _Battery Low._

I guess I have to change the batteries. I'll end this journal here and put more events in here tomorrow.

Sincerely,

Chase Davenport

Bionic (not dangerous) superhuman


	2. Chapter 1

**There's Just One "Minor" Issue**

 **Chapter one**

 ** _Chase's video journal #1 continued_**

Is this thing on? I have no clue.

I'm just going to assume that it's on. So, where was I? Oh, yes. I was talking about Douglas's relationship with the government.

Nobody knew he was a spy. Not even his own family. But, I guess you shouldn't tell anybody that you're secret career is a spy for the government.

That might be why he got fired from Davenport industries and then faked his own death.

So he could remain undercover.

He helped us for a while, then he abandoned us for a while and then showed back up at the academy. Then, Bree and I left for Centium City, where he showed up and helped out with things down there, but none of that matters now.

Now, I'm not sure what will happen next.

Right now, we are in Davenport's safehouse (the new one) where we would be protected for almost a year unless discovered.

Davenport turned our GPS locators off to prevent us from being found. However, yesterday, over a meal of dried meat, dried fruit and nuts he told us he had decided to send Leo to Europe on Friday. He also told us that he would slowly send us off to other countries, with one sent to the academy to figure out how to fix everything.

It was Monday.

That was before we lost track of time, when each second felt like a minute. Each minute felt like a hour. We lived by the rise and fall of the sun.

Bree and Tasha often got angry over the smallest things, but we're confined in a small space. Can we really blame them?

No, we can't.

Leo is already gone, and Davenport told us last night he was sending Bree to Italy in four sundowns. That's how we record things now. That was last night.

Only three more days.

Bree kept crying every night before we bedded down. She shook with cries and cold. She kept avoiding me for some reason...

That doesn't matter, now. Instead, I'll tell you what happened. For now, I'm a storyteller, and you are my listener.

 ** _June 12th, 2017_**

I opened my eyes and looked out to the lab from the missile proof glass of my capsule. The soft beeping of the technology was like a lullaby to my ears. I stepped out of my capsule, after changing into a plaid shirt and jeans.

I rode the elevator from the lab up to the living room, where Tasha was making breakfast.

"Good morning, Chase." She said as she beamed at me.

"Good morning to you, Tasha." I responded as I smiled at her.

I took a seat at the breakfast bar as Tasha sat a plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice in front of me. "It's good to have you and Bree back."

"I'm glad to be back. Centium City just got so incredibly insane sometimes."

Tasha laughed a bit. "I understand. It must have been so much for teenagers to take in all at once."

I took a bite of pancake. "Oh, yes. It was like discovering that one day, you wouldn't have anybody to help you, right at your fingertips."

Tasha and I talked about random things while we ate and waited for the others to wake up.

We didn't have to wait long.

Mr. Davenport ran down the stairs. "Chase! Go wake the others up!" He yelled frantically.

I nodded, sensing his urgency and ran to the elevator. Once I was in the lab, I pounded on Adam and Bree's capsules and yelled at them to wake up.

Eventually, I just used one of the cyberdesks to open the capsules. Adam and Bree groaned as they stepped out of their capsules.

"Chase, nobody wants to learn about the Napoleonic wars at eight-thirty on a Saturday morning." Bree said.

Before I could respond, Davenport came running down the left corridor. "Pack. Now. We have to abandon the house."

"Why?" Someone asked.

"Just do it!" Davenport said as he ran off. I looked at my siblings. Then, I ran over to the cyberdesk.

"Chase, what's happening?" Bree asked.

"We're not being attacked by birds with unicorn horns, are we?" Adam asked.

I secretly rolled my eyes. "No. But, it looks like the FBI and the CIA are tracking us." I turned to face them. "Our secret is out."

Bree gasped. "That's why we have to leave."

"I wonder where we're going." Adam said.

"I would tell you, but you'll probably send out a email blast revealing our hideout." I reasoned.

"Well, we better pack. The FBI and CIA are several miles out of Mission Creek. Hurry." Bree tried to say. Her voice was overflowing with fear.

I walked over to her as she grabbed her mission bag and started placing clothing and other things inside. I patted her on the back as I walked by.

"Thanks, Chase." She said softly.

"Yeah." I said as I grabbed my mission bag and started packing.

I closed my bag up and walked to Adam and Bree, who were standing by one of the cyberdesks. Davenport came down.

"Guys, I need to turn the GPS features on your chips off, so nobody can track our locations." He said. He motioned for us to gather around a cyberdesk. He tapped on it for five minutes, but who's counting?

I observed Davenport closely. I could see the fright in his eyes. I didn't see a ounce of hope. His eyes said nothing was going for him today. Today, the universe wasn't on his side.

It wasn't on anybody's side.

"It's done. I turned you GPS locators off. If we ever come back, we'll turn them back on. But, until then, we need to get out of here. The FBI and CIA are tracking us and are almost here to take you guys away and arrest Tasha and I for keeping secrets from the government and harboring possible fugitives." Davenport explained.

We ran out to a black van with tinted windows. Towels and clothes were hanging down in front of the windows, other than the front window. Davenport smuggled us inside the van and made sure we weren't visible from the outside.

Tasha, Leo and Naomi soon were in the van, with Tasha driving. Davenport hid in the back with the rest of us.

We were on the run.


	3. Chapter 2

**There's just one "Minor" Issue **

**Chapter Two**

 _ **Chase's video journals #2**_

We were almost to the safehouse, where we would be living until we ran out of provisions or if the CIA or FBI found us.

The whole ride was silent. Nobody wanted to speak.

Once we made it to the safehouse, we walked into a old, abandoned warehouse, with straw and hay covering the ground. Crates of supplies were stacked by a far wall.

"This is your safehouse?" Leo said, unimpressed.

"Yes. We need to lay low. And besides, what were you expecting? A multi-million dollar modern house?"

Leo looked at him. "Yes."

Davenport shrugged that one off. "I know it's not what we are used to, but we have to lay low."

"But, Davenport," Bree started. "What about our capsules? Remember when Douglas blew up the lab and took all of your money?"

"Yes, but, for the time being, I have deactivated your bionics that caused you to glitch. You still have your main bionics. However, things like your vocal manipulation, Molecular Kinesis and Blastwave cannot be used until Chase or I activate them again. " Davenport answered.

"So, I can't knock Chase over without touching him anymore?" Adam asked.

"No, you can't." Davenport responded.

Tasha closed the warehouse door and pulled me aside.

"Chase, do you know what and why this is happening?" Tasha questioned.

At the time, I didn't. "No, Tasha. I don't."

"Well, do you think you can figure it out?" Tasha pleaded.

"Of course. I'll just need a while." I responded.

"Thank you, Chase." Tasha said.

"Your welcome, Tasha." I said as I walked away.

Bree sat down on the straw bedding. "This is going to be a long year."

Davenport walked over to her and sat down next to Bree. "It will be okay. Also, if all else fails, we will be under different names and in different countries. But for now, we have to find out who did this to us and why."

I have to end this journal here. I am the only one awake and Bree's leaving tomorrow.

Chase Davenport, signing off.

 _ **End**_ _ **of**_ _ **journal**_ _ **#2**_


	4. Chapter 3

**There's Just One "Minor" Issue**

 **Chapter Three**

 _ **Chase's journals #3**_

Hey, I'm back.

Bree left yesterday. She ran away. On purpose, of course. Davenport sent her to Italy to another safehouse with one of his closes friends. Together, they would keep Bree from being discovered and to help what Davenport calls "Chased."

I'm not sure why he calls the plan that, but I might know why soon.

Bree's sendoff was tearful, and she didn't tell me anything until last night at around four hours before sunrise.

I heard her crying, so I went to her.

"Leave me alone, Adam." She said and turned from me.

"It's Chase." I whispered. "What's wrong?"

"Everything! I hate this! I just want to go home and, Chase, I need to confess something to you. About our past." She tried.

"Okay." I said as she cried a bit more.

"Chasey, I'm sorry. For everything."

I cocked my head. Everything?

"Everything, Chase. All the times Adam and I were cruel to you. He thought it was all in good brotherly fun, but, remember when Reese went to steal the superhero list and you and the team went back to mission command?"

"Yeah?" I remembered that moment all too well.

"I defended you." Bree squeaked.

I cocked my head again. "You defended me?"

"Yes."

"I thought you- you didn't like me."

Bree looked at me. The sun was rising. "How could I not like you? Why would you think that?"

"You and Adam never showed me any love or anything. If I fell, nobody would help me up. Sure, after the avalanche, you looked for me, but I never felt anything else. Not even in Giselle's lab. Not a morsel of love for your sibling. The occasional fight was okay, but you were supposed to make up for that by helping us."

Bree stared at me like I said something wrong. She was in awe, I could sense it.

"Chase, you know Adam and I love you. We're siblings. We fight. It's completely normal." Bree reasoned.

"But you and Adam-"

"Chase, it's okay. Plus, I'm leaving today. You won't have to deal with me anymore. Just Adam." Bree said.

I kicked a rock by my foot away. "Yeah." I said. "I'm glad we talked."

Bree offered a handshake. "Even?"

I took it. "Even."

Bree looked at a crack in between the boards of the safehouse. "Davenport told me to sleep until he was ready to send me off."

Bree laid down on her bed of straw. "Goodnight, Chase."

"Goodnight, Bree." I walked away to my own straw bed.

I sat down on the bed and looked at the ground. I couldn't believe what had just happened.

I thought about it for a bit, and before I knew it, it was the day of the sendoff.

Bree walked over to me and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I'll miss you."

"We'll see each other again." I said.

"I hope so." Bree said. She walked away from me.

She was regretting her past. It was evident in her stride and voice. Her eyes, too. She walked over to Adam and whispered something in his ear. He made a strange face and looked at me.

Little did I know that Adam was to be sent off the next day.


	5. Chapter 4

**There's Just One "Minor" Issue**

 **Chapter Four**

 _ **Chase's video journals #4**_

I'm back.

Adam left today. Bree left yesterday, and Leo left forever ago.

I'm the only kid left.

Well, bionic kid.

Adam's sendoff wasn't as sad as Bree's. It was sad, but at least he didn't come up to me and start crying (That would've been so peculiar). Since I was the only kid with bionics left, I was the one going to the academy.

One night, at sundown, Davenport came up to me. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Chase, you have the most important job out of all of the kids. You are the one who will end this." He said.

"The academy. I know. How will I get there, though?" I asked. I didn't have super – speed, and I couldn't breathe underwater. Even if I could, it would take days for me to reach the isolated island.

"You're going to be flying with a friend of mine. She will help you out at the academy as well." Davenport said.

"Who?"

"Marie Tansy Aita. She knows Douglas and is a former CIA agent. She knows quite a bit about you and, I think you will get along with her nicely."

"Okay." I said. "Did you ever tell the others about Douglas?"

Davenport shook his head. "That's the last thing they need to know right now."

I nodded.

"You know what to do." Davenport said.

"Should I get ready to go?" I asked.

"I have something for you." Davenport walked to some bails of hay. He pulled a manila folder out from two of the bails of hay. He walked back over to me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your mission." He said. Then, he walked away.

I heard the propellers of a helicopter overhead. I looked for Davenport, Tasha and Naomi. They weren't there.

I ran outside and found a black helicopter. The aircraft didn't have any logos at all. Good.

A girl stepped out of the cockpit. She looked around for a minute or two before seeing me. This was hopefully Marie.

She ran over to me and looked at me. Correction – She stared at me. Right into my eyes.

Weird.

She blinked and shook whatever feeling she had off. She cleared her throat.

"Hello, Chase." She said in an American with hints of a Scottish accent.

"Hello, Marie." I said.

Marie looked around and looked back at me. "We, um, we need to go."

I nodded in agreement. "I just need to grab my mission bag. I'll only be a minute."

Marie nodded. "O-okay."

As I walked over to grab my mission bag, I started to wonder if Marie was shy or nervous. I picked up my mission bag and put the manila folder that Davenport gave me in it. As I walked back, I realized that she had some of my traits...

 _No, you're genetically engineered. There's no way._

I got back to Marie and we started back to the helicopter. She hopped into the pilot's seat in the helicopter.

I hopped into the cockpit next to her and she handed me a headset. She already had one on.

Once we took off, I got a better look at her. She had long, honey – colored hair that fell like a glittering waterfall in a cove. Her eyes were hazel. Her features were similar to mine...

All of them.

 _Stop thinking that. You are genetically engineered. Stop it._

Of course, how would I know?

 _Stop. It. Now._

I shook my head and looked at the ocean. It shouldn't be too long...

 _Bang._

Marie jumped. She frantically searched the cockpit for whatever had gone wrong. I wonder if my bionic eye still works...

I put my finger next to my eye.

It worked.

I scanned the area. "Marie, it's the engine. We need to land."

Marie looked at me. "Oh, okay. Um, the island is somewhat close. Maybe if we..."

Marie pushed some buttons and flipped some switches. She aimed the helicopter down.

We were right above water, with the island in sight.

Marie turned and looked at me. "We need to get out."

She dug around and found two parachutes. She tossed me one and we quickly put them on. Marie opened the door.

"You mission bag is waterproof, right?" Marie asked.

"Yeah. The folder's in there too." I responded.

"Good." Marie jumped out.

I looked down. _It can't be that far..._

I jumped.


	6. Chapter 5

**There's Just One "Minor" Issue**

 **Chapter 5**

I fell.

It's quite obvious, honestly.

It happened so fast – first I was in the falling helicopter, then falling in the tropical air and now, I felt the cold, salty water splash over me as I entered the ocean blue.

I quickly broke the surface, then looked around for the island and Marie. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed her hand, motioning in my direction to follow.

I found her as she looked around. "The academy is this way." She pointed to the west.

I nodded and we started to swim in the direction of the island. With any hope, Davenport still payed the bills on it and made sure it was stocked. Otherwise Marie would have to go on a milk and bread run.

We swam to the island and dried off. Marie motioned to the entrance of the academy. "we should go in."

I nodded. "Okay. We should also see what's in the academy. It's been abandoned."

The academy was abandoned after the bionic kids vanished for some unknown reason. Davenport said he might use the island again, if something happened.

The something: Plan "Chased."

Or all the other plans he probably made.

We entered the facility.

I hadn't been in there since we got sent off to make the _Elite Force,_ but it looked pretty much the same.

Marie looked around. "I hope he paid the electric bill on this place."

"Yeah, me too." I responded.

I walked to the mentor's quarters and looked around. The quarters were just fine. The pool was drained and full of leaves, but when you abandon an island...

Marie ran into the room. "Do you know if Davenport kept this place stocked with food?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. But good question. Let's go to the kitchen and see."

Marie and I ran to the kitchens. We searched every corner of the kitchen but found nothing edible.

"We have to get some food. But, I'm a fugitive. I can't go to America. Or anywhere, really." I said.

Marie nodded. "I don't know if I could keep it cool if I went on a milk and bread run."

I raised an eyebrow. "You were a CIA agent. You should have gone through training for that."

Marie's hand shook. "Chase, I..."

Marie's stomach growled. "Okay then. Let's hurry up and get 'Chased' done."

"Marie, we need to get food. I'm hungry too, and there's no way we can work on empty stomachs." I reasoned. Marie looked at the ground.

"Chase, let's finish 'Chased', then get food. A little hunger won't hurt us." Marie said.

I sighed. "Fine. Let's get started."

A few hours later, we were charging our tablet and computers. Marie had fallen asleep. I watched her turn to face the backrest of the couch, her amber waves spilling over the couch like a waterfall.

A strand fell out and I picked it up.

 _Maybe..._

 _Stop. It._

 _Test it..._

 _No._

 _You need to. She could be._

I stood up and walked over to a desktop computer. I placed the strand into a DNA tester. I yanked a strand of hair off of my head and placed it in the second DNA tester.

Two seperate windows opened. The strands were almost done...

 _Beep, beep._

I looked at the results. My eyes widened and I looked at Marie.

"Mom?"

 **A/N: Gotcha! See you next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6

**There's** **Just One "Minor** **" Issue**

 **Chapter Six**

Marie opened her eyes as she turned over.

She looked at the look on my face and the computer screen.

"So, you know now?" She said as if she was disappointed.

I nodded. "It surprises me as much as it... Well, I bet you remember."

She smiled at me. "You're the special one."

I cocked my head. "How? How am I the special one?"

Marie sat up. "You see, the others are genetically engineered. I watched their creation. You were the one that Douglas decided to stick a chip in. I highly disapproved. I didn't want my son to be a science experiment. I don't even know how, or why I every loved him enough to say some vows and, well, you know the rest. But that's why we divorced. You were only a few weeks old."

"Then, how did I end up with Douglas, then Davenport?" I questioned.

"He didn't receive legal custody of you, but he stole you from the hospital once you could be released and then he stuck a chip in your neck and the rest is history."

"Oh." I thought for a minute. "Well, did you ever find someone else?"

Marie looked around as if she was worried someone was listening. Then she turned to face me.

"Yes, and Douglas somehow took the child from that marriage to simply put a bionic chip in her neck."

My eyes widened. " _A sister? I have a half-sister?"_ I thought.

The room went silent for a minute. I decided to resume the conversation I thought I'd never have. "What's her name?"

"Baylee. I had just enough time to give her name before she was taken. The police tried to find Douglas, but once he faked his death, they gave up." A tear welled up in her eye. "I bet he even changed her last name to 'Davenport' before falling off the face of the Earth."

I thought a little bit. "Baylee? Hold on, let me check the Academy's student database."

Her eyes lit up. "You would do that for me?"

"Well, yeah. Mom."

She beamed. "She's a year younger than you."

"I wonder what ability she has." I looked at the database. How did we get so many Baylees?

I typed in a student who seemed like Marie.

"Let me try 'Lee'."

Marie cocked her head. "Lee? You know what? I bet that's her nickname."

I found the one female named Lee, and under her name was "Baylee "Lee" Adalyn Davenport".

"Found her." I said.

I hear Marie jump up and run to the computer. "This has to be her. It just has to be."

I read the information given on the database:

Name: Baylee "Lee" Adalyn Davenport

Eye color: Brown and Green **(A/N: This is called** ** _Heterochromia,_** **where a person or animal has two different eye colors. For Lee, this is a genetic mutation)**

Birthdate: 12/18/99

Graduation: 5/12/16

"I wonder where she is now. I would love to see her again. She also might help us on "Chased"." I said. "I remember her. Not much, but I do."

Marie noddded her head in agreement. She walked to the door of the mentor's quarters.

"Let's take back what's mine."


	8. Chapter 7

**There's Just One "Minor" Issue**

 **Chapter seven**

 ** _A/N: Hey, y'all! So, NaNoWriMo started on Wednesday, however this won't halt chapter posting, as I pre-write all of my chapters. Just thought I'd let y'all know..._**

 _Chase's video journals # 5_

Hey, I'm back.

Journal four was much longer than I expected it to be, but, a lot has happened since I last journaled. Is that even a word? I don't know. Anyway, we're back at the academy.

Now that we're back, I must tell you about what has occurred since I journaled last.

 ** _July 6th, 2017_**

I had tracked Lee down to an apartment complex in New Haven, Connecticut.

Neither of us had a clue on why she was in the northeast region, but we both had a idea of why she could be there.

 _Yale_.

Since I was a fugitive, I had disguised myself as a university student, with Marie as my friend (Slightly weird, with the knowledge of our, er, relation).

We walked down the streets of New Haven, using my GPS to find Lee. In the back of my mind, I attempted to recall memories of Lee.

I began to remember her super – speed across the classroom of the academy. Then, I remembered her using molecular kinesis to move a cup across the classroom.

Wait.

Two bionic abilities.

I remember her now.

We walked by some apartments, when Lee's chip started to come into closer range. I turned to Marie.

"She's in one of these. Shouldn't be much longer." I whispered. Marie nodded. We kept walking.

I felt the signal of her chip the strongest next to a apartment labeled '7A'.

"It's this one." I told Marie. Or mom. I don't really know what to call her now.

"Are you sure? We can't risk you getting recognized." Marie whispered.

"I'm sure." I knocked on the wood door.

The door opened a crack. "Are you from _Yale_?" A on-edge voice asked.

"The academy." I said. The door opened a bit more.

"Oh goodness! Hurry, come in now!" She opened the door to let us in and quickly closed it behind us.

Yep, this was Lee.

She had her blond hair up in a messy braid, with a _Yale University_ shirt on. To my surprise, she was wearing a red flannel shirt over it, with jeans and red high tops.

She looked at me. "Chase, why are you here? I went into hiding and switched to online courses for _Yale_ so I wouldn't have to worry about getting captured by the _CIA_ or _FBI._ But for sure you're a fugitive."

"I know, but, we need your help. This is Marie. She's a former agent, and she's helping us clear our names. We need to take you back to the academy so we can complete, what Davenport calls, 'Chased'. Are you in?" I questioned.

She looked around her small but nice apartment.

She used her super – speed to gather some stuff.

"When do we leave?" She said with confidence.

"Now." I said. "Can you geo-leap?"

"I don't know. Grab my hand." Lee said.

Marie and I grabbed both of her hands and she geo-leaped us to the academy. Once we got there, Marie and I let go of her hands. Lee put her backpack down.

"Well, let's go to the mentor's quarters. Bring your stuff, Lee. We need to get back to work on 'Chased'." I said as I motioned to follow me to the mentor's quarters.

Lee picked up her backpack and followed and Marie walked behind Lee, possibly out of fear of doing something wrong.

Once we entered the quarters, Lee put her backpack down by the door and Marie walked over to one of the computers. Lee walked over and grabbed a tablet, then sat down on the couch. I sat beside her, as I opened the manila folder that Davenport had given me before we abandoned the safehouse.

"So, what do we need to do, Chase?" She asked.

I looked down at the page. "We need to check on Adam, Bree and Leo via private email server."

Lee snickered. "What?" I questioned.

"Oh, it doesn't matter." She said as she looked back down at the tablet, smiling. "Hold on."

Marie turned to face us. "Wait, Davenport already set one up. He set it up right before you left for the safehouse. I think I have the password and link to get in."

"Wait, hold on." Lee said as she put the tablet to the side and grabbed a laptop that was sitting on the table in front of her. She typed something into a command window. Lines of code flew past my eyes as she typed with her super – speed. Then, she finished.

"We're in" She said.

Marie ran over. "Okay, now we need to compose a message to Adam, Bree and Leo through code."

"Um, Adam won't understand the code. He doesn't even know how to eat a pineapple properly." I said.

"Oh." Marie said. "Well, how can we, wait, I have an idea."

We sent two emails, with one telling Bree to translate the message to Adam. Leo and Bree responded and Bree said she would begin translating.

"Okay, next step?" Lee asked.

I read the next portion. "We need to wait for a mission to prove ourselves not dangerous."

"I'll turn the mission board on." Lee said as she ran to the hyperloop room.

Marie sat down next to me. "When should I tell her that I'm her mother?"

"Not now. She has other things to worry about." I said.

Marie smiled a little. "She looks just like her father. She's just like her father, really. She was definitely going to be smart to begin with, even without a chip. Fast, too. Her father was all of these things. I'm so proud."

"You should. She is a brilliant and sweet person. I bet she's very creative, too." I said. Marie turned to face me.

"I'm proud of you, too. I mean, how could I not be?"

"Well, thanks." I looked outside in the black night. "After Lee gets back, we should go to sleep."

Marie nodded. "Then, we'll start training."

I nodded back as Lee returned. "It's on and ready for a distress call."

"Good. Now, which capsule would you like to use?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't matter. I know you'll use whichever one you used while you were here."

Marie bid us goodnight and walked off to wherever she was going to bed down (Most likely Davenport's bedroom). Lee had already changed into nightclothes and was asleep.

Well, I should do the same. And thus, journal four comes to an end.

But the story still isn't over...

I promise.

 **A/N: Next chapter up Friday!**


	9. Chapter 8

**There's Just One "Minor" Issue**

 **Chapter Eight**

 ** _A/N: I do not own Lab Rats or predecessors. Just my OCs! Oh, and ALL news reports will be in italics._**

 ** _Aand, I didn't upload yesterday. I'm sorry!_**

 _Chase Davenport's video journals #5_

Today was a good one.

As the morning progressed, Lee learned that she was going to graduate early with a degree in songwriting and meteorology. I knew she was creative! My sister.

My half-sister. Right.

I don't think I'll ever consider her a half-sister. A sister's a sister and nothing will ever change that. Plus, she doesn't know yet, and she seems to like having someone to talk to.

That's good.

Speaking of that, Marie finally broke and went to go get food. I hope she doesn't get overprotective over us. This might be the start of that.

Anyway, I just had the best day of my life. I finally had someone to talk to who understood me. After Marie got back from retrieving supplies, she just watched us talk. And laugh.

Marie seemed to be happy. That's great.

We need to enjoy times like this. These won't always happen. But, maybe, one day, once this blows over, we can have this every day.

Oh, wait. I forgot something.

Something just awful.

So, at the end of today, Marie came in to bid us goodnight. But, we were both watching the news with fear on a laptop.

She walked over to us. "What is it?"

Lee looked at Marie. "They found one of Chase's siblings."

Marie grabbed the remote to a T.V. Davenport must have installed after Bree and I left and turned it on. She scrolled through all of the outlets, while Lee checked some local outlets in every state.

A reporter came on the screen in a town in Italy.

 _Italy. No, not Italy!_

I jumped up from my seat. "Bree was sent to Italy!"

Lee and Marie looked at me with urgency as the reporter began to speak.

"Hold on, Chase. Let's hear the reporter speak before we jump to conclusions. Besides, Bree might be somewhere else. It could also be one of the students." Lee reasoned.

"True, but it's still something to get worried about." I said.

The reporter began talking.

" _Yeah, Brad, I'm currently in Rome, Italy where nobody is on the streets after what was discovered here today."_

The screen split in half as the anchor named Brad began asking questions.

" _And it was one of the bionic weapons found by the U.S. Government and created by scientist and inventor Donald Davenport, right?"_

The reporter began talking.

" _Yes, and we have a picture of the one found on file, along with the others. We also have a video showing it run through the streets as people run away in fear."_

A picture of Bree flashed across the screen before a video began to play.

After the video finished, the second screen vanished and the main anchor, Brad, reappeared.

" _Thanks, Julie. A person helping the weapon hide was also taken into custody after a raid in his house with one count of harboring suspects. Alexander Colden was taken into custody shortly after the raid, along with his wife, Donna Colden. And, if you see these three people or anyone you suspect to be bionic, please call authorities immediately. And now, over to Johnathan with the weather. Please tell me the heat wave is almost over!"_

Marie changed the channel before turning the T.V. off. She sighed. "Well, I don't know."

Lee stood up. "We can still do this. As long as we don't lose anyone from our team, we can still clear our names. Sure, this is a loss for the team, but we can still do this. The government won't know what hit them!"

I nodded. Marie nodded too as she stood up from a chair she had pulled over.

"We just have to keep waiting for something to happen. Then, we can start saving lives and people won't be scared of us anymore." I said.

Lee and Marie nodded their heads in agreement. Then, Marie turned to Lee.

"Lee, I have something to tell you." She began.

"Fire away." She said.

I looked at Marie and shook my head. She couldn't do this now. Not after what we had just learned!

Marie acknowledged my body language. "I'm sorry, Lee, but I can't right now. I'll tell you later."

"Oh, um, okay." Lee said as she moved to stand next to me.

Marie started to leave us for the night. "Goodnight, all." She said as the door closed behind her.

Lee walked over to her capsule. "I hope we can start proving ourselves tomorrow." She said after she gave a sigh.

"Me too." I said as I walk to mine.

"Goodnight." We said simultaneously.

 ** _12:30 AM, July 24th, 2017_**

I woke up to the sound of an alarm blaring and Lee banging on my capsule to wake up.

I stepped out. "What's going on?"

Lee ran over to a computer and typed furiously into a web browser. She was in a mission suit that, I'm assuming was once Bree's. It was a little big on her, yet it would have to do for now. "There's been a nuclear explosion in Florida. We need to get down there and evacuate the areas in a 2.0 mile radius."

I got back in my capsule and stepped out with my mission suit on (The black one, used while Bree and I were mentors at the academy). Lee had already packed two mission bags and was lacing up some black combat boots.

"Ready?" She asked as she picked up her mission bag.

"Always." I said as I picked up my bag and we walked out of the mentor's quarters. Lee bent down and I climbed on her back and Lee used her super – speed to get us to Florida.

Once we got to the area, we looked around.

The area was in chaos.

I turned to Lee. "Okay, Lee, you go and help with containing the nuclear explosion. I'll help evacuate if you don't contain it in thirty seconds. Since you have super – intelligence, then I assume you know what to do."

She nodded and ran off. Several seconds later, she returned.

"Done." She said.

"Good. Now then, we need to.."

I didn't get to finish.

"FREEZE!"


	10. Chapter 9

**There's Just One 'Minor' Issue**

 **Chapter Nine**

Lee and I turned.

Seven government officials holding guns walked out from _FBI_ and _CIA_ vans.

They began to surround us. But before they could do that, Lee had already grabbed my hand and ran off with me back to the academy.

Now, it was four A.M.

Lee sat on the couch, with her head held in her hands. I walked over to her and sat down.

"You're okay. We're safe now." I said as I rubbed her back.

She sat up. "Our secret's not safe and it's all my fault."

I cocked my head. "You wouldn't do anything to compromise the mission. I'm actually surprised that nobody came over to defend us."

She relaxed a little. "But, wait. We can't let them find out our location. We sped off in the direction of the academy. I should've looped around. Or geo-leaped."

"We'll be okay. Stop blaming yourself. Everything's okay thanks to your quick thinking. I almost wish I had super – speed now so I could do exactly what you just did."

Then, she let out a sigh. She looked at the ceiling. "We should tell Marie about what happened."

I looked at her. "It's for the best. She'll know what to do if we get discovered."

She stood. "I'll use my super – speed to find her."

She ran off and was back a second later. "I looked everywhere, I couldn't find her."

I stood up. "What? Where do you think she could be?"

"I don't know, I didn't even know she existed until two days ago." Lee said as she started messing with her braid.

"Well, we need to find her. Otherwise, we are doomed. She's the only one that can help us that's on our side." I said.

Lee nodded. Then, she looked at the capsule she had been sleeping in the last few nights. "Wait, there's a note." Lee walked over and grabbed it. She read it and gasped.

"She got called in to the _CIA._ She must be getting interrogated. Over the mission." Lee said.

 _ **Beep.**_

 _ **Beep.**_

 _ **Beep.**_

"That's the mission alert! Come on, we have to go!" I said as I ran over to Lee. She held her hand out and we geo-leaped.

We looked around as the wind blew. Hard.

"Where are we?" I asked.

Lee looked around. "I'm not sure. We should read the what the mission is."

We read the mission – this mission was on stopping a large grass fire before it spread even more. Lee grabbed my hand and we geo-leaped to the location.

I looked around. The fire was right in front of us, and there was a red house very close to the fire.

"I'll use my super – speed to put the fire out." Lee said before she ran around the fire.

A bird was beginning to suffocate from the smoke. I used my molecular kinesis to move it away from the smoke.

A car drove past.

Little did I know it was a news van, about to film our pursuit, from the government.


	11. Chapter 10

**There's Just One 'Minor' Issue**

 **Chapter Ten**

I watched as the news team set up cameras, and soon enough, Lee was right beside me.

"Chase, what's going on?" She asked.

"I'm not sure." I said.

Then, several black vans, bearing _FBI_ and _CIA_ crests pulled into the Kansas farmland.

"FREEZE! You're surrounded. You can't escape." Over ten agents pointed guns at us.

Lee looked at me. "Grab my hand." She said as she held her hand out.

I grabbed her hand.

Nothing happened.

"Your bionics will not work. We made sure the signals on your chips were blocked within a two mile radius." An agent with a megaphone screeched.

"Well then, guess we have to take them out the old fashioned way." Lee said, getting into a battle stance.

"I guess so." I did the same.

Lee kicked two guns out of two of the agent's hands, before finishing them off and carrying on to the next one.

I picked up one of the guns. This one was a tranquilizer.

That'll work.

Until it runs out of darts.

Now, we only had four agents left. Lee and I ran. The agents followed.

They fired bullets and tranquilizer darts at us, which we both expertly avoided.

We ran, hoping to meet the end of the two mile radius of disabled bionics.

Lee looked up. "Chase, there's a news helicopter. They must be filming our pursuit."

"Great. Let the world see this." I said.

Lee cocked her head. I ran off to another edge of the grass fire. Lee followed.

"There's a house over there with people. We can't stop the fire right now, but we need to save them. Let's go, Lee." I said as I pointed to a red house with a tin roof.

Once we were in the house, we looked around and found the family, cowering in a corner. Two adults and one kid.

Lee and I led the adults (the mother was holding the little boy) outside. All of the agents had vanished. The adults started thanking us, before the mother noticed our faces and gasped.

"Oh, my! Michael, it's the bionic weapons."

She stepped away.

"Angela, they just saved us. Clearly, they're not a threat. Look at them! Do they really look like a threat to the world? They are just kids." The man, Michael said.

I looked at Lee. She stood, her face solemn. I looked at Michael and Angela. Michael put a hand on Angela's shoulder.

"Trust me." Michael said. Angela looked at him and took his hand.

Michael turned to us. "Thank you for saving our family. What can we do to repay you?"

I looked back to see the news team quickly approach. "Tell them we're not dangerous." I said.

He nodded. "Will do."

Lee grabbed my hand and we geo-leaped. Good, we could use our bionics again.

We were back in the academy. "I hope they can start something." Lee said as she fell, defeated on the couch.

"You just can't be pleased, can't you?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I guess not." She looked at the ground. "I hope Marie's okay."

"She is, I bet. She's strong, and a former agent. She can handle interrogations like we can." I said.

Lee nodded and then remembered something. "Wait, we need to check that news source that was filming us and filmed our pursuit." Lee said as she picked up a tablet and found the news's site.

"Alright, should be breaking news, let's see if they're streaming." Lee said as she tapped on the tablet.

"There we go!" She said as a voice came through the tablet.

" _Okay, we have Angie out by the scene of the fire, and, if I'm getting this correct, two bionic weapons were there?"_

" _Yes, Johnathan. At 5:39, two of the bionic weapons were seen and almost captured by the FBI and CIA. But, here is a witness, saying that the weapons saved his family and that the weapons are not dangerous, and are just teenagers who save the word. Here is the interview from a few hours ago."_

I looked at Lee, who's face showed no emotion. I, on the other hand, looked ready to explode with anxiety.

Michael appeared on the screen and began defending us.

" _They're just kids. But, they saved my wife and my son. A man couldn't ask for any better heroes. They told me they only use their bionics for good, and they would never use them against humanity."_

Angie's face reappeared on the screen.

" _The weapons were not captured here, and are still on the run. However, we got a good picture of one of them."_

My face flashed across the screen and my heart stopped. Lee gave me a concerned look, her green and brown eyes widened.

" _At the moment, there are over twenty bionic weapons in custody and the creator of the bionic weapons is Donald Davenport, who is still in hiding. Anyone with information on any of the weapons is asked to call this number. Johnathan?"_

" _And, relating to the bionic story, a former CIA agent was detained and questioned today, where she was later arrested for assisting the enemy. Marie Tansy Aita, former special agent was arrested on charges on aiding and assisting the enemy and waging a bionic war against humanity. She is serving a life sentence. Well, Brad, I hope you've got some relief for us farmers out there! Any rain in our future?"_

Lee dropped the tablet and we both sat there, frozen in suprise. Lee's eyes began to well up with tears and I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you're okay. We can get Marie back." I said.

She sniffed. "How? If we go in and break her out, then we will destroy the progress we already made with Michael. We finally have someone else on our side. We can't lose that."

I sighed. "I guess there really isn't a way for us to get Marie back."

That night, Lee went to bed. I stood in my capsule and thought for a good hour.

I finally had a mother. Something that Adam and Bree don't have, other than Tasha. Then, I lost her.

And it's all my fault.

Lee doesn't even know that Marie was her mother. _Our_ mother.

I had to do this.

I got out of my capsule and knocked on Lee's. She opened her eyes and stepped out.

"Chase? What's wrong?" She asked, a worried look in her eyes.

I managed to muster up the strength to do this.

"Lee, I'm your brother."

 **A/N: Hehehe...**


	12. Chapter 11

**There's Just One 'Minor' Issue**

 **Chapter Eleven**

Lee's eye's widened.

"Wait, but, uh, er, what? Say that again, I don't think I heard you right. You're my brother?" She asked, absolutely stunned.

I nodded. "Yeah. Well, you're my half-sister. We technically aren't full-blood siblings, but yeah. We're brother and sister."

"Well, is there anything else you want to tell me that will wake me up and not allow me to fall back asleep?" She asked, a bit of excitement in her voice.

"Yeah. You know how we are supposed to be genetically engineered?" I said.

She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? Wait, is Marie our mother?"

"How did you know that alr- oh, right. I keep forgetting you also have super-intelligence." I said, shaking my head.

"Well," She said. "I guess we need to be extra cautious now that we know we're related, so we don't get separated." Lee made a face as if she just got an idea. "Wait, but, Douglas still implanted the chips in our necks, correct?"

"Yeah." I said. "What are you going at, Lee?"

"If Douglas technically put the bionics in us, then Davenport's not in trouble! Douglas just told the government that it was Davenport's doing, and they believed him, since he works for the government. Therefore, if we clear Davenport's name, then Douglas will get in trouble. Well, other than the fact that Davenport hid you, Adam and Bree for sixteen years in an underground lab. So, he wouldn't be completely off the hook. But, once we get all of the bionic names cleared, everyone involved will be released. We just need to figure out how to do this and how to get more people to like us." Lee said.

"Baylee Davenport, you are a genius! But, you're right, we need to figure out more ways to get more people to like us." I said.

I'm ecstatic that Lee knows I'm her brother and Marie's her mother. Of course, now, we can't celebrate. We can't be happily united. We must wait for that time to come, if it ever does.

Long story short, Lee and I gave up trying to sleep that night and just worked on ways to be seen as good and not weapons.

When the sun came up the next morning, Lee decided that we both needed to take a break. We sat on the couch and talked.

"So," She asked. "Are you older or younger?"

"I'm older than you by a year." I said.

She smiled. "I've always wanted an older brother."

I smiled at her. "I'm glad you did. All Bree ever talks about is getting a sister. But, she has Naomi. Besides, you seem to have a tomboy um, flair, if you will, about you."

"Yeah. My friends call it fire and ice, but, deep down inside, I'm a crazy nerd with a truck who falls in mud and laughs."

I laughed a bit. "Ah, Lee. You are something else."

She smiled and looked at the coffee table. "How did you grow up?"

"It's a long story, but Davenport raised us in a basement lab. Of course, you know that. Leo discovered us after his mother married Davenport and the rest is history. What about you?" I asked.

"I was raised on a farm in Alabama. I was adopted, the youngest of six. Luckily, my adoptive parents were wonderful. But when they learned I had bionics, they kicked me out and I ran to the academy. After graduation, I didn't want to be on a team. I wanted my own life, so I went to college. I entered a contest for _Yale_ that stated you would get an all-expense paid, masters degree in whatever you wanted, so I entered that and won." Lee explained.

"Was college nice?" I asked. I genuinely wanted to know, since once (or if) this whole thing blows over, I might go to college.

"I don't know about something like _California University_ or something like that, but an Ivy League school is full of other people like you who worked hard to get in and actually care about graduating." Lee said. "You could totally get in! With your rich father, your super-intelligence and all that."

"I guess that's true..." I said.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before I began talking. "So, Lee, um,"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"When we get Marie back, I was just wondering if you wanted to move in with us. You know... Make up for lost time over the years." I said, nervousness spreading throughout my voice as I talked.

She beamed. "Really? Oh, Chase, yes! That sounds great!"

We stood up and hugged. This only lasted a second or two until the mission alert went off.

 ** _Beep..._**

 ** _Beep..._**

 ** _Beep.._**

We ran over to our capsules and changed. We exited the capsules and ran out to take a look at the mission alert.

"It's in New York City, Times Square. A power line fell over and is blocking traffic, causing crews that fix things like this to have problems reaching the area." Lee said.

I picked up my mission gear. "Let's go."

"Wait, Chase!" Lee stopped me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Forget it."

"Okay then. Let's go."

We left.

 ** _Several Minutes Later, 2:35 PM_**

"Okay, so, we need to disable the electricity coming to this pole and then traffic can get through, but we have to hurry unless we want to get captured." I said as I ran over to the other end of the pole.

"Then, after we disable the electricity, we need to get the pole out of the road." Lee said. "I'm thinking we use our laser bo abilities to slice the pole into smaller pieces to make it easier to move."

"Good idea. We'd better hurry before the government comes to get us again." I said as Lee and I went over to the control panel.

We cut a few wires and soon disabled electricity going into that pole and rerouted it to other poles in the area so there wouldn't be a huge meltdown.

"Alright, let's hurry and get this pole chopped up." Lee said as she activated her laser bo, which was also blue.

I activated mine and, after we chopped the pole up, Lee used her super-speed to dispose of the wood and wires at an recycling center. She returned in a matter of seconds.

Lee grabbed my hand. "Let's get out of here before we get caught by the government. Again. It's just a matter of time."

I nodded and we vanished.

In a matter of seconds, we returned to the academy. Then, I heard a strange noise.

"Lee, can you hear that?" I asked. She nodded.

We used our bionic hearing and gasped.

"A helicopter!" We both said simultaneously.

"Let me see what it's about." Lee said as she super-sped away.

She returned a second later. "Chase, we need to get out. Now."

"Is it the government?" I asked.

"Yes."

 ** _End Of Video Journal #5_**

 **A/N: About the laser bo thing... I read on the _Elite Force_ wiki that relatives have the same color of laser weapon as a sibling, parent, etc. I'm not sure if that's true or not, but if you think about it and if you've seen _Elite Force_ episodes up to _The_ _Rock_ , the theory could be true (I don't want to spoil _Elite Force_ for anyone who hasn't watched it yet, that's why I'm not explaining the theory)! Anyway, I plan to post a new story, a wattpad exclusive, titled _Ranch House._ It's not because I like wattpad better than , I just think it's just a bit too dark for the archive here.**

 **See you next chapter,**

 **~ Alto**


	13. Chapter 12

**There's Just One "Minor" Issue**

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or Lab Rats: Elite Force. If I did, we would be enjoying Elite Force season two right now on _Amazon, Netflix_ or _Hulu._ Or a comic. Or a movie.**

 **I'm so sorry that I didn't post Friday night, but I went to my first concert. It was amazing! This band is known for fun concerts and, they won't ever read this, but check out Bobby Bones and the Raging Idiots. They are so much fun (I also had fun telling people who I was going to see)! Then I was gonna post Saturday night, but Fanfiction went down. So, I'm posting Sunday night.**

 **My finals start next week, but this shouldn't halt regular updating (Unless I completely forget to update).**

 **And now, onto the story!**

 ** _Chase Davenport's Video Journals #6_**

I immediately began grabbing anything that could help us.

"Chase, where are we going to go?" She asked.

I sighed. Poor Lee. She didn't need to go through this. "I bet Davenport has a backup base for us."

Speaking of Davenport and plans, I quickly grabbed the manila folder and looked through it. I found something.

"It looks like we need to go far out. It would only make sense." I said as I put the folder in the bag.

Lee hadn't unpacked much, so she just grabbed her backpack and put it over her shoulder.

I looked around. The place would appear like nobody had been there. "Ready?" I asked.

Lee looked determined. "Let's do this."

I grabbed her hand as the government broke the door down.

"Catch us if you can, government goons." Lee said as she and I vanished.

 ** _5:30 PM, Philipsburg, Montana_**

"Where are we?" I asked as we appeared by a country road.

She looked around. "Philipsburg, Montana. Population: nine-hundred and twenty. Elevation: 5,243."

I looked at the manila folder and opened a map.

Of Montana.

"Did I take us to the correct area?" Lee questioned.

I looked at the map closer. "Yep. We just need to go a few miles southeast to reach Davenport's house in the woods."

She nodded. "Alright. Let's use my super-speed to get there."

I got on her back and we sped off. Soon enough, we were standing outside of a lodge.

After getting off of Lee's back, we walked into the house, which was very rustic. Nobody had been in the lodge for years, that was for sure. Luckily, there was still a small T.V., so Lee and I could follow our own news story.

Lee shivered. "I doubt Davenport has anything here to sustain life. We might have to hunt for food."

"It's a possibility. I just hope we have capsules here, or something." I said, looking around.

"Lucky for you, I learned how to shoot a gun before I knew how to divide. And since I have super-intelligence, just think about that for a second." Lee said.

"They taught you to use a gun at five?" I asked, absolutely astounded.

"Four." She said. I gave her a peculiar expression. "Oh, what can you expect? My adoptive parents raised me in Alabama. Everyone there is taught how to hunt and fish at a very young age."

Couldn't argue with that. Seriously, I didn't need her to go insane on me. "Okay, so, let's check for supplies anyway." I said as I walked to the kitchen area of the cabin.

She nodded. We rummaged through the cabinets and found these items:

Whiskey,

Bullets,

Weapons (knifes, guns, swords, axes, bows and arrows),

Ten gallons of water,

Four boxes of protein bars,

Flashlights,

And matches.

"This will get us by for a few weeks. We'll just have to preserve what we have." Lee said, looking at the supplies on the table.

I looked at the whiskey and made a face. "Why exactly would we need whiskey?"

"Maybe it's like lighter fluid, since alcohol is flammable and we have matches. I imagine Davenport put something about these items in the folder." She said.

"I'll check."

I reached down and picked up the bag I brought. I rummaged around and found the folder. "Here it is."

I opened it and she looked through it's contents with me. It almost looked like Davenport had come up with almost every single scenario possible for "Chased." We were down to the last few papers when Lee's eye's widened.

"Found our scenario." She whispered.

I read it. Every single event was on this paper was correct. There were still several in the folder that almost matched this one up to the very last detail, but some of the events hadn't happened and or were to be determined.

"Perfect. Now, we just need to ration our supplies and determine certain jobs to perform around the cabin." I said, turning to Lee.

"Okay. But, you know, we should also plan escapes, what we're going to do once we run out of rations and how we're going to destroy the evidence of ever being here." Lee said.

I nodded and sat our scenario paper on the table. She picked it up and turned an attached page.

"Okay, so, the whiskey and the matches are to burn the cabin down once the government locates us again. And, of course, matches are very useful for all fire needs." Lee stated, looking down at the paper. "Do you know how to load and shoot a gun? Or notch an arrow?"

I shook my head. "I don't know how to load a gun or notch an arrow, but I know how to shoot a gun and shoot a crossbow."

She gave me a mischievous smile. "You're about to."

Lee grabbed one of the guns and one of the bows, along with some arrows. She practically ran outside and looked to a old barn.

"We'll begin practice in there, California boy." She said.

I gave a small laugh. "Well, okay then, Alabama girl."

She smiled and shook her head. "We'd better start tomorrow. At dawn."

I nodded as we headed back inside. Lee put the weapons back in the cupboard and sat down on the couch. I sat next to her.

"We'd better make sure the news isn't freaking out over our escape." Lee said as she located the TV remote and turned it on.

Sure enough, our escape was breaking news on every single news channel. Of course, we didn't know what they did to the academy.

Until an arial shot of the island.

We widened our eyes as we saw the academy.

The government blew it up.

 **A/N: I'm re-watching _Lab Rats_ right now and I really wish I was a sci-fi fan before I learned I enjoyed _Doctor Who_. I really hope you are enjoying this story and please review and follow!**

 **If you are interested in my wattpad story, _Ranch House,_ I will post it tomorrow.**

 **DFTBA (Don't Forget To Be Awesome),**

 **~ Alto**


	14. Chapter 13

**There's Just One " Minor " Issue**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **A/N: So, before I start this chapter, I was just wondering if any of you guys know of any free online photo editing websites. I used to use one called _pickmonkey,_ but for some reason, you have to have a membership to download your picture now. I used this site to make my fan fiction covers and I have several poems/one-shots that need a cover. So, if you have any suggestions, please PM me or leave a comment!**

 **And without further ado, on with the chapter!**

 ** _Chase's video journals #6_**

Lee and I looked at the TV like they had just told us the world was ending in three minutes.

A news anchor started talking.

" _And in connection to the discovery of two of the bionic weapons, the CIA and FBI destroyed a island with evidence of bionic weapons living on the premises. FNNW obtained records and permits filed by Donald Davenport, the creator of the bionic weapons that stated the island was built specifically for the weapons to be trained. Government officials are still unsure if he planned to wage wars against humanity using the training. The island was destroyed after the CIA and FBI completed their investigations and gathered evidence."_

Lee almost muted the TV. "Wait a second." I said as I looked at the TV. The anchor continued talking.

" _Two of the weapons were on the premises, however they escaped. This is the second sighting of the pair in four days. Government officials believe the two are working together to escape the government and are plotting a war against humanity."_

She muted it. "They always pull the war against humanity, don't they?" She said.

"At least we made it out and Adam and Leo are safe. But, Bree and Marie, we need to save them somehow." I said.

She stood and nodded in agreement. "We'd better get to bed. Especially since I need to teach you how to use a bow and gun."

"True." I said, looking around. "Let's go see if there's any capsules."

I stood up and we entered a hallway, covered with wood paneling and cobwebs. The hallway led to two rooms: A bathroom and a room with three capsules and a bed.

She walked over to one after saying goodnight.

That's where we currently are, with the journals.

I'd better get to bed. Tomorrow will be a intriguing one.

 ** _End of Journal #6_**

 ** _A/N: Af_ _ter some consideration, I have decided to post Ranch House on as well as wattpad._**

 **See y'all next chapter,**

 **~Alto**


	15. Chapter 14

**There's Just One "Minor" Issue**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 _ **A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or any spin-offs related to Lab Rats.**_

 _ **Chase's Video Journals #7**_

It's been a week since I last did one of these.

Let me catch you up to speed.

After several quiet days (along with learning how to defend myself with a gun and bow) at the cabin, Lee said I was doing great with my weapon training.

Of course, this didn't last very long.

Ever since we lost Bree to the government (She had been transferred over from Italy to the United States), Lee and I were obsessively checking every single news outlet possible for any news on captured bionics.

At this rate, over half of the students had been captured, however, about thirty remained, of course, not counting Adam, Leo, Lee and I.

However, at least five were captured every day. We were running out of resources and time.

Lee and I only had a few options. Plus, Marie was needed greatly. Then, Lee got a idea so crazy it just might work.

"Chase, I think I know how to get Marie back." She said, a nervous look on her face.

"What is it?" I asked, looking to her.

"Well, erm," She tried. "If we ambush the maximum security prison specially made for us bionics and associates, we might be able to clear our names once and for all, then get Marie. But, we need to get Marie first, that's for sure."

I thought for a moment. "Well, with more planning and training, we might be able to do that. It will just be hard to accomplish."

She nodded. "Are we going to go through with the plan, then?"

I sighed. "I guess."

"You do realize," She began. "That we might be giving ourselves up."

I nodded. "And, I'm okay with that."

She did the same. "Me too."

"Let's start on the plan." I said, turning to Lee who now had confidence written all over her face.

We planned it all out from every angle. We trained for days and once we were down to the last of our supplies, we decided to go.

We had to do this.

* * *

 _ **3:30 AM, Washington D.C.**_

Today was the day.

Michael had set up a good platform for us, he created a good following and now almost everyone in the country was on our side.

However, law enforcement was still capturing bionic students and overseas, Adam and Leo were found.

I don't remember the last few days very well, but I do remember what everyone calls "The Ambush."

Lee and I walked up to the prison. I turned to her.

"You ready?" I asked.

She sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be."

We entered the building undetected. Lee used her invisibility app and I had found Davenport's invisibility cloak.

We stayed close by each other and found the cells.

I used my magnetism app to collect the keys from a sleeping guard's belt.

I unlocked a door that was marked, "Bionic Weapons-Authorized Entry Only" and looked around.

Lee closed the door behind her and we became visible again since the door was solid metal. I pocketed the keys and looked at the cells around us.

I took the keys out and handed them to Lee. "You know what to do." I whispered.

She nodded and used her super-speed to unlock every single cell.

Soon, all of the Bionic students were standing in front of us, along with Adam, Bree and Leo. Alexander and Donna Colden, Bree's guardians in Italy were there too.

Marie came running up to us. "Chase, Lee! Oh, I missed you so much." She whispered and hugged us.

Bree, Adam and Leo did the same and pratically crushed me in a hug. Once they pulled away, Bree whispered, "Where's Davenport?"

"I don't know. He's still in hiding." I said. Then, I looked at all of the students. "But, we have a plan."

All of the people in the room looked at Lee and I.

"We are going to clear our names tonight and make sure this doesn't happen again." Lee said.

After we explained the plan to the students, Bree asked a question.

"Is that Lee?"

I nodded. "Yep."

She waved. "Hi."

Bree looked at me. "No offense Lee, but why is she here?"

"She's-" I started, then I looked to Lee. She shook her head and mouthed "Later."

I turned back to Bree. "She's here to help us. She's helped me get this far and now we must clear our names."

Bree nodded. "Good. So, when do we start?"

I looked to the door. "When I say go."

Lee walked over to me and stood beside me. "One."

I looked at her from the corner of my eye. "Two."

She reached for my hand. Her hand was shaking with fear. "Three."

I took it. "Go."

 _ **A/N: Just so people don't get incredibly weirded out by Chase and Lee's "relationship", no, they're not dating, Lee just finds protection in her older brother and Chase wants to protect her, if that makes any sense at all.**_

 _ **So, basically, Chase just wants to make sure Lee is okay, since 1.) She's his half-sister. 2.) They have a lot in common and he doesn't want to lose that.**_

 _ **If you are still confused, PM me and maybe I can explain it a bit more.**_

 _ **~ Alto**_


	16. Chapter 15

**There's Just One "Minor" Issue**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **A/N: Thanks to** **fiets master for responding to my question! I will definitely try your recommendation out!**

 ** _Chase's Video Journals #7_**

Lee super-sped us to the side as everyone ambushed the prison.

Marie had stayed behind with us. She ran over and hugged us again. "Thank goodness you didn't get caught! I-I was so worried that I would never see you again."

She released us and looked to the door. "I've studied the layout of the building. The _CIA_ and _FBI_ offices connect to the prison. Shall we go clear our names and take care of my ex?"

Lee and I looked at each other, then looked back at Marie. "Yes."

We ran to the door, Marie in the lead (She knew this place better than we did, so it only makes sense).

She lead us to the back of the building with one door that read, " _CIA_ and _FBI_ Headquarters." We looked down at the handle and noticed a key pad.

"I can use my super-speed to break the door down." Lee said. "Stand back."

Marie and I went back a little as Lee kicked the door down. The door fell to the ground and we entered the building.

The room was dark as Marie, Lee and I walked across the floor of the government building. Of course, the head of the agencies was still at work. His office light was on and I did a thermal scan.

We went to the office, careful not to make any noise. Then, we entered.

The man looked up from his work and jumped out of his seat. Papers flew everywhere as he did this. He pointed at Lee and I.

"The weapons!" He pulled something out of his pocket. "All agents to my office immediately!"

Lee closed the door and locked it. "No. Because, you see, you haven't been listening to the people."

He scoffed. "I'm only doing this in the people's best interest. Bionic humans aren't something that should exist. They're too dangerous for society."

"Then you haven't looked at any evidence that shows that we aren't dangerous? You haven't even given us a trial." I said, walking over to the desk and leaning on it. "You're in breach of the seventh Amendment."

"What? But, no! That's crazy!" He scoffed again. "You can't just come in here and accuse me of things that haven't happened. Where are those agents?"

"Probably dealing with the other bionics." Marie said. "You see, this is a protest."

He snarled at Marie. "It's not a peaceful protest, Miss Aita."

"Oh, but it is." Lee said.

The room went silent as the listened for any type of disturbance.

Nothing.

No noise at all.

"You've got the wrong people. Besides, Davenport didn't do a thing." Marie said. "Try his brother, Douglas."

"You aren't telling the truth." The agent spoke. "The only thing he did to you was steal your children and now you are placing the blame on him for this mess."

"Oh, really?" Marie said, walking over to him. "Then, let me show you evidence against him and evidence on why you should let these innocent children go."

He snarled again. "Fine. Just make it fast. I can't stand looking at these two." He motioned at Lee and I.

 ** _Four Hours Later..._**

The agent (Who we later learned to be named Agent Daniel, ironically) sighed in defeat.

"All of this evidence is true." He looked at us. "You're cleared."

I hugged Lee and she did the same. But then, we heard a click.

Daniel had a gun, and was pointing it at Marie.

"But, your children's freedom comes at a price." He cackled.

Our eyes widened. Marie looked at us, then back at Daniel.

"Before you do this..." She began.

"We won't let him." I said as Lee and I got into a battle stance.

"Chase, Lee, no. I won't matter. It will just put the bionics back where they were eight months ago." Marie said.

Marie looked at Daniel and a tear rolled down her face.

"Yes, you can say goodbye." He groaned. "Just hurry."

She walked over to us, teary-eyed. "I'm sorry that I have to do this."

She took our hands. "Chase, take care of Lee. I barely know either of you, but, I know that I can trust you with her, Chase."

She squeezed mine. Then, she turned to Lee. "Lee, make sure you get along with your brother and make sure to write some good songs. You've got something rare, Lee-bee."

She squeezed Lee's hand, then walked back over to Daniel. "Goodbye, I love you."

 _Bang._

She fell.

We looked away.

 ** _End of Journal #7_**


	17. Chapter 16

There's Just One "Minor" Issue

Chapter 16

Chase's Video Journals #8

Hey, I'm back.

Let's finish the events at the government, shall we?

Washington D.C., 10:30 AM

Lee and I walked out of the office as agent Daniel took care of our mother and cleared our names.

We entered the prison, where all of the bionic students, Bree, Adam and Leo stood in front of the agents, all had some sort of ability at the ready in a show of protest.

They all looked at us as we activated our laser bo abilities.

"We're free." Lee said with a surprising amount of strength in her voice for someone who had just watched her biological mother die.

"That's not true until we get word from agent Daniel." One of the agents said before he took his phone our and read a text. "Oh, okay then. You're right."

All of the students thanked Lee and I, and, one-by-one, they geo-leaped away. Then, it was just Adam, Bree, Leo, Lee and I.

Bree noticed something was wrong. She walked over to Lee and I and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Chase, what's wrong?" She questioned as she removed her hand.

I lowered my voice. "Well, do you remember Marie?"

Bree nodded her head. "Yeah. Why?"

"She's dead."

Her eyes widened. "Oh, Chase, Lee, I'm so sorry."

"Well, if Chase is ready, there's something we need to tell you and everyone else." Lee said as she looked at me.

I sighed. "We should wait until we're back in Mission Creek. Which, by the way," I got Adam, and Leo's attention. "You guys ready to go home?"

They jumped up and ran over. "Yes!" Leo said.

"Yes, thank goodness this is all over." Adam said. "My cooking show is about to start its new season!"

We all laughed.

We returned to Mission Creek to find the house exactly how we left it. We all waited for Tasha, Davenport and Naomi to return.

Several hours after returning home, they entered the house.

"Hey guys!" Tasha said, entering the room with Naomi on her hip.

We all stood up and walked over to greet the people we hadn't seen in months. Then, Davenport told us to turn on the news.

"Turn on the news. There must be some sort of breaking news on the clearing of the bionic superhumans." Davenport said as we all gathered around the T.V. and watched a news anchor discuss with another news anchor about our freedom.

"Earlier tonight the government released a statement regarding the bionic superhumans. "We have come to the conclusion that the bionic weapons are not threats and should not be feared." All of the captured superhumans were released, following a peaceful protest by the weapons and what a CIA and FBI agent calls a "Persuasion session." One has been aressted, however, agent Douglas Davenport, the younger brother to Donald Davenport, who has been cleared of all charges, has been arrested and charged with harboring fugitives, keeping lethal secrets from the government and child abuse. FNN will continue to follow the story as more information becomes available."

Davenport turned the TV off and looked to me. "Where's Marie?"

Lee and I shifted. He didn't know.

Bree looked at the ground.

"She's dead." Lee said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Davenport said. He must not know that she told us...

I looked to Lee, who mouthed "Say it now." I stood up.

"I have something to tell everyone." I said. Everyone looked to me with full attention.

I looked around. Lee stood next to me. "Lee and I are brother and sister."

Everyone each had their own reaction- Adam's eyes widened as he began bombarding us with questions, Leo possessed a surprised expression, Bree put a hand over her mouth, Tasha was beaming and Davenport sat quietly.

As everyone began asking us questions all at once, Davenport spoke.

"You weren't supposed to learn that." He said.

Everyone looked at Davenport, who was wearing a death glare on his face. They watched as he stood and walked over to Lee and I. "I assume you also know Marie is your mother?"

Lee burst into tears. I pulled her into a hug as she cried into my shoulder. "Yes." I said, pulling Lee closer as she shook with cold, fear and sadness.

"You have no idea what you have done." Davenport said. Then, Bree nodded at Adam and Leo. They nodded at each other and formed a wall between Davenport, Lee and I.

"You can't do anything to them." Bree said. "It's not like they killed a man or something. They're just brother and sister. There's nothing wrong with finding out."

Davenport sneered. "There is a perfectly good reason why I didn't want Chase to find out he had a little sister."

"Why?" Leo asked. "Tell us your brilliant reason for not telling Chase the truth."

"Okay, fine." Davenport said. "Her father is agent Daniel."

 ** _It's still technically Friday, yeah?_**

 ** _Well, I'm just gonna go with it._**

 ** _I started School back on Tuesday, I have a orchestra concert Monday, and pictures during class on Tuesday. We have to bring our uniforms and everything._**

 ** _So far, I'm having a great first week back. Mostly because I'm that weirdo who didn't really go off their normal schedule and I was actually awake._**

 ** _Hope you have a fantastic New Years and first few weeks back,_**

 ** _~ Alto_**


	18. Chapter 17

**There's Just One "Minor" Issue**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

"Why must there be so many layers to this tale?" Lee asked, pulling away from my embrace and wiping her eyes on her shirt.

"He didn't know that Lee was implanted with bionics, he just knew that she was taken. And, if he found out that his daughter was bionic, he would for sure trace the others down, and then you guys wouldn't be standing here right now. That's why I put Lee in an orphanage in Alabama." Davenport reasoned.

"So, now, there's no valid reason on why we can't know that Chase has a younger sister." Bree said.

Davenport nodded. "Yeah. I don't know why I got all worked up over that."

I bet there was, though.

 ** _Several Days Later..._**

The first few days back were spectacular.

Lee and I, of course, were still getting over the shock of the death of our mother. We stuck by each other, as if we were friends, traversing the treacherous hallways of high school.

Adam, Bree and Leo were very careful around us as we caught up on over seventeen years (For Lee, sixteen years) of not knowing a clue about each other. They also didn't want us to remember Marie and start bawling our eyes out.

Tasha and Mr. Davenport were making sure we were healing from our time away from a capsule (Adam), our time away from people (Leo), time away from their siblings (Bree) and time away from decent nourishment (Lee and I).

So, Adam slept in his capsule two times a day to make up for lost time, Leo didn't have to do anything strange, as he slid right back into his rotuine, Bree was learning about Lee and making sure everything was alright with all of us and Tasha made sure Lee and I got food (According to her, "Lee and Chase, you both look pale and you are both too skinny for my liking. Let me get dinner started. I bet everyone here is hungry)."

All was well.

For now.

 **End of Chase's Video Journals**

 ** _A/N: Okay, so... I have a sequel in the works (Especially since I don't like how I ended this book)! This one will feature the Elite Force with a new evil... And a new member._**

 ** _Basically, the main plot will feature Chase and Lee attempting to figure out their mother and father(s), while, of course, dealing with the new evil._**

 ** _Expect this around May-ish. I can't make any promises, so we'll see._**

 ** _~Alto_**


End file.
